This study will determine the degree of insulin resistance and integrity of insulin secretion in subjects with various phemotypes of severe insulin resistance and the response of subjects with severe insulin resistance to subactue administration (3 to 6 months) of insulin-like growth factor 1 in regard to body composition, carbohydrate tolerance, ovarian androgen secretion, plasma lipid profiles, and insulin sensitivity.